A Perfect Naiveté in Scattered World
by wind scarlett
Summary: Ace jelas melarang hubungan Luffy adiknya yang manis dengan pria dewasa yang menyesatkan itu. Tapi bagaimana bila hubungan Luffy dan Hancock sudah tak bisa lagi dipisahkan? Ace/Fem!Luffy/Male!Hancock


**Catata****n: **Belakangan ini memang lagi sakit parah, jadi lebih banyak tidur-tiduran di rumah. Entah kenapa otak yang kerja terus, akhirnya nulis ini deh. Udah lama niat bikin gender bender, tapi baru sekarang terwujud. Gila kali nih, bikin Ace sama Hancock dalam satu kisah, mana cinta segitiga lagi. Tapi tak apalah, hahaha. Bagi yang agak susah membayangkan Luffy-Hancock gender bender, bisa dibuka situs fanart **http: / www. zerochan. net / 333300** (hilangkan spasinya, ya) ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Naiveté in Scattered World<strong>

** .**

**.**

**.**

Deringan weker yang terus menggila di atas meja tidak pernah bisa membangunkan gadis muda yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya yang empuk, padahal jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka delapan, yang berarti dia sudah benar-benar terlambat. Langkah keras yang berdentam-dentam dari tangga bawah semakin mendekat. Pintu kamar dibanting tanpa ampun oleh pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik yang kini tampak sangat marah. Adik yang satu itu memang sangat menyusahkan.

"Luffy! Bangun!" Portgas D. Ace berteriak kesal, lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya yang mungil. Tetap masih tidak ada respons. Ace jadi semakin marah. "Hei, kubilang bangun!"

Perlahan kedua mata yang besar dan indah itu mulai membuka dengan pelan. Dengan santai direnggangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, lalu ia menguap dengan lebar. "Ace, selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi katamu? Kau ini… matahari di luar sudah meninggi tahu!"

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam berapa apanya? Kau sudah telat sekolah, Luffy!" Ace berkacak pinggang sambil bersungut-sungut. Benar-benar keterlaluan, kutuknya dalam hati.

"Shishishi…" Luffy malah tertawa riang seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. "Soalnya tadi malam aku asyik melihat-lihat majalah sih!"

"Dasar!" Ace jadi hilang kesalnya melihat tawa manis adiknya yang mungil itu. "Cepat sarapan sana! Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah!"

"Baiiikkkk!" Luffy mengangguk dengan cepat lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar bunyi air keran yang mengalir dengan deras dari balik pintu.

Ace menghela napas panjang sambil geleng-geleng. Payah, sudah telat masih berani mandi lagi. Bingung dia mau membuat alasan gila apa untuk menjelaskan keterlambatan adiknya. Kemarin dia mengaku bahwa kakek mereka masuk rumah sakit, kemarinnya lagi ia beralasan apartemen mereka kemalingan. Minggu lalu dia nekad pura-pura patah kaki. Ah, sepertinya alasan bahwa mereka menolong nenek-nenek menyeberang di jalanan yang tengah ramai dan berbahaya belum digunakan.

Monkey D. Luffy adalah adiknya, lebih tepatnya lagi saudara sepupunya dari garis ibu mereka, meskipun hubungan darah di antara mereka nyaris tidak ada. Mereka selalu tinggal bersama sejak kecil, sejak kakek Luffy membawa Luffy ke rumah ibu asuh Ace. Saat itu Luffy selalu cengeng dan menangis, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Ace telah bersumpah akan melindungi adik perempuannya yang mungil itu dari bahaya apapun. Apalagi semenjak kejadian dua bulan lalu.

Pria brengsek yang satu itu takkan pernah boleh menyentuh adiknya lagi.

Tidak akan pernah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau makan hanya sedikit? Ambil lebih banyak, Luffy." Ace menarik piring yang berisi banyak daging ke arah Luffy. Sebenarnya ia tahu Luffy takkan mau menyentuh daging. Katanya ia mau menjaga bentuk tubuh dan berat badannya agar tetap sempurna. Tapi banyak makan sekalipun adiknya itu tetap terlihat cantik di matanya. "Ayo, aku kan sudah susah-susah masak."

"Siapa suruh kau masak banyak, Ace! Kau tahu kan aku diet!" Luffy mencibir dengan gaya yang sangat konyol. Didorongnya lagi piring yang tadi disodorkan oleh Ace ke samping. "Aku hanya mau makan sayuran!"

"Sayuran sih bagus, tapi daging kan…"

"Aku hanya mau makan sayur!"

"Luffy, kau ini!"

"Cepatlah, katanya mau mengantarku!" Luffy mengalihkan perhatian Ace dengan pura-pura melihat jamnya. "Aku tidak boleh kelewatan pelajaran Pak Shanks!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Ace menyerah dengan mudah. Diambil kunci mobilnya dan ditariknya tangan Luffy keluar. "Yuk, kita berangkat!"

"Yah!"

Mobil ferrari merah Ace melaju dengan kencang. Ia sangat menyukai mobilnya yang satu ini, hadiah atas jasanya memenangkan perkara pertamanya di pengadilan. Benar, Pak Whitebeard selaku ketua grupnya di firma hukum Whitebeard memang sangat menyayangi sekaligus memanjakannya selayaknya anak sendiri. Sepintas Ace melirik Luffy yang sedang sibuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Mereka memang baru pindah ke kawasan South Blue sejak dua bulan lalu. Diamatinya rambut pendek Luffy yang lebat terbang terkena kibasan angin yang kencang.

"Tutup jendelanya, Luffy." Ace menasehati, tapi Luffy membandel seperti biasa. Ace terpaksa mengeraskan suaranya. "Luffy, nanti kau masuk angin…"

Luffy tersenyum simpul. "Dulu Hancock juga pernah bilang begitu. Kalian sama sa…"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMA BAJINGAN ITU LAGI!" wajah Ace merah menahan amarah. Ia tidak mau mendengar nama bajingan itu, apalagi dari mulut Luffy.

"Baiklah…" Luffy langsung terdiam. "Ace galak banget sih…"

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Ace tidak mau tahu apa yang Luffy pikirkan, apa saja asalkan jangan si bajingan tengik Boa Hancock. Persetan pria sialan itu.

Sementara itu mobil mereka telah tiba di sekolah baru Luffy. Sebuah sekolah yang megah dan elit berada di depan mereka. SMU Swasta Grand Line yang besar dan reputasinya bagus itu memang sengaja dipilihkan Ace untuk adiknya. Ia ingin Luffy memfokuskan dirinya untuk sekolah terlebih dahulu daripada kembali ke kesibukannya yang dulu di SMU Putri Momoiro.

Penjaga pintu Hanyabal langsung memasang muka setan begitu melihat Luffy si langganan terlambat, namun saat melihat Ace ia langsung mengerut. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pengacara muda yang sukses itu? Ditambah mobil merahnya yang sangat cemerlang membuatnya semakin menghormati Ace.

"Adikku ini terlambat…"

"Ah, Pak Ace tidak usah khawatir, biar adik anda saya yang urus." Hanyabal langsung mencari muka. "Nanti saya yang menjelaskan kepada Pak Magellan."

Ace bersyukur ia tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong. Ditariknya Luffy ke arahnya, lalu dicium kening adiknya itu. "Sampai nanti. Jangan pulang sebelum aku jemput, ingat itu."

"Baik, Ace…" Luffy hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan manis. "Tapi jangan telat menjemput, ya!"

Ace tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luffy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu gelas kedua yang dipecahkan olehnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan segala kebodohan para bawahannya, apalagi detektif yang bernama Buggy si Badut. Masa hanya menemukan seorang gadis mungil saja susahnya minta ampun sih?

_TOK! TOK!_

"Ada kabar apa?" Boa Hancock menjawab tanpa mempersilakan pembantunya masuk. Ia benci bila kamarnya dimasuki oleh siapapun, meskipun para pembantunya. Untuk model sekaliber dia, privasi dan ketenangan adalah salah satu tuntutan yang harus dipenuhi oleh semua orang.

"Tuan muda, detektif Kuma berkata bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan penyelidikannya."

Wajah Hancock yang luar biasa tampan langsung berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari pembantunya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung membuka pintu kamar dan bergegas ke arah ruang tamu. Tidak dipedulikan pembantu wanitanya yang mendadak nyaris pingsan saat melihat pesona daya tarik yang dipancarkan oleh tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna.

Hancock mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat detektif yang terkenal misterius itu memberikan file yang selama ini dia cari-cari tanpa meminta bayaran. Ia tahu bahwa penelusuran Kuma saat mencari gadisnya bukan soal mudah, apalagi Luffy-nya yang tersayang disembunyikan oleh si bintik-bintik brengsek.

"Kenapa kau menolak uangku? Apa jumlahnya yang kurang banyak?" tanya Hancock dengan pongah. Ia membuka bungkusan itu. Dengan cepat ia melihat alamat yang ia cari. Sialan, jauh sekali mereka pergi. Pantas saja selama ini ia hanya menemukan jalan buntu.

"Tuan Muda Hancock, saya…"

"Apa perlu kuberikan cek kosong?"

"Bukan bayaran yang aku inginkan darimu." Kuma berkata dengan dingin, tak terpengaruh oleh sikap Hancock yang kasar. "Berjanjilah untuk menemui Luffy sekali saja, jangan mengganggu hidupnya…"

"Siapa kau berani memerintah diriku!" Hancock berteriak dengan lantang. "Ingat posisimu!"

"Tuan Muda Hancock, apa yang saya katakan bukanlah…"

"Persetan! Pergi kau dari sini!" Hancock mengusir Kuma tanpa rasa ampun. _Berani sekali memerintah aku! Tidak boleh ada seseorang yang berani memerintahku! Tidak boleh ada!_

"Anda salah mengerti, selaku…"

Tapi lawan bicara yang sombong itu langsung meninggalkan Kuma tanpa banyak bicara. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya gadis manis yang mungil, gadis yang telah menawan hatinya dan membuat hidupnya yang selama ini kelam menjadi berwarna. Hanya Monkey D. Luffy yang berada di kepala Hancock.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan pertama mereka bagaikan jalinan benang merah yang seolah telah ditakdirkan sebelumnya. Hancock selalu teringat akan kenangan itu, membara dalam pikirannya. Senyuman gadis itu yang begitu tulus. Monkey D. Luffy dan senyumannya yang tak terlupakan. Rasanya baru kemarin, pikirnya senang.

"_Kenapa dengan keningmu?"_

"_Jangan berani sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor!" Hancock berteriak dengan kasar. "Pergi sana!"_

"_Aku belum ngupil kok, jariku masih bersih tahu!" gadis itu malah meneriakinya. "Kau berdarah… sini kubersihkan…"_

_Hancock mengibaskan tangannya dengan marah. Ia tidak sudi disentuh oleh gadis tidak dikenal. Bisa saja gadis itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatannya saat mabuk. Pengalamannya yang berkata begitu. "Kubilang jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, gadis sampah!"_

"_Mulutmu bau! Ahhhh, kau habis mabuk yaaa!"_

"_Ckk, gadis ini benar-benar ribut…" _

Hancock tersenyum kecil, heran kenapa ia bisa sebegitu terpesona oleh Luffy. Banyak gadis yang telah ia tiduri, permainkan, dan menangis karena dirinya—namun sama sekali tidak membekas dalam ingatannya. Tapi semuanya berbeda. Luffy berbeda dengan semua gadisnya dulu.

Dia tidak pernah mempermainkan Luffy sekalipun, memperlakukannya bagaikan boneka kaca yang teramat berharga. Dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah bila saja si sialan itu tidak melarikan Luffy dari sisinya. Dipandangi foto-foto saat bersama Luffy dulu, dan dirabanya dengan perlahan. _Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayang. Kita akan bertemu lagi… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut oranye di depannya langsung mencibir saat melihat bayangan Luffy yang masuk kelas dengan santai, padahal sudah telat 2 jam. _Gadis yang satu itu memiliki muka tembok apa, kok sama sekali tidak malu berani telat begitu… apalagi pengawas keamanan sepertinya malah berpihak kepada gadis ini…_

"Hai, Nami!" Luffy dengan acuh duduk di samping teman sebangkunya. "Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu pelajaran Pak Shanks nih!"

"Kau suka ya dengan pelajaran tata busana begitu?" Nami mengerutkan wajahnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan tata busana, tapi ia tidak berminat dengan busana, motif-motif, dan sebagainya. Lagipula, sebenarnya dasar kekesalannya dengan Luffy sih gara-gara si alis keriting yang super genit.

"Hai cantik!" Sanji mendadak muncul di antara Nami dan Luffy. "Hari ini gadis tersayangku datang terlambat lagi, ya?"

Ekspresi Nami langsung berubah. Baru saja dipikirkan, eh, langsung muncul orangnya.

"Shishishi… aku telat bangun gara-gara bermimpi indah sih di _catwalk_!"

"Kalau kau yang jadi model, pasti aku akan membeli semua baju yang kau pakai!" Sanji langsung berapi-api memuji Luffy. "Apalagi kalau Nami-san yang memakai bikini…"

Nami langsung melancarkan tinjunya tanpa ampun ke wajah Sanji. "Beraninya kau membayangkanku dalam pakaian dalam saja!"

"Aduh, hari ini tinju Nami-san tercintaku lumayan keras juga." Sanji berkomentar dengan wajah memar. "Tapi lebih baik aku membayangkanmu dengan bikini daripada polos tanpa apa-apa, bukan?"

Wajah Nami langsung merah saat Sanji berkata begitu, tapi dengan cepat dikendalikan dirinya. Masalahnya, Pak Shanks sudah memasuki kelas dengan wajah riang seperti biasa. Guru mereka yang satu itu memang selalu terlihat gembira. Sanji langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan melarikan diri ke bangkunya.

"Hari ini ada pengumuman yang menyenangkan! Hasil lomba desain pakaian musim gugur telah keluar, anak-anak!"

Sebagian anak langsung memasang wajah terkejut, sementara beberapa di antaranya malah pura-pura sibuk. Mereka kebanyakan hanya asal mengerjakan tugasnya, makanya tidak terlalu antusias. Entah kenapa Pak Shanks malah mengikutsertakan karya mereka ke lomba bertaraf regional begitu, pikir mereka dengan kelam.

"Pemenangnya adalah…" Pak Shanks sengaja menghentikan bicaranya untuk memberikan efek dramatis. "Sanjiiiii!"

Sanji langsung melonjak mendengarnya. "YIHAAAAA! AKU MEMANG SENGAJA MENDESAIN PAKAIAN EKSTRA MENARIK ITU UNTUK NAMI-SAN!"

Nami menjawab dengan dingin, "Sanji, istirahat nanti kita bicarakan soal bayaran aku yang menjadi modelmu itu."

"EEEEEHHHHH?" Sanji kaget mendengar komentar Nami. Tapi sesaat kemudian wajah tampannya malah bersemu-semu. "Bayaran seperti apa, nona cantik? Apa kau akan membayarku dengan ciuman mesra karena tersanjung?"

Nami masih ingin membalas, tapi teman-teman sekelas yang mendengar Sanji berhasil memenangkan lomba itu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan menghampiri Sanji. _Baiklah, kita tunggu saat istirahat makan siang!_

"Sanji, kau berbakat!"

"Wah, Sanji-san hebat, ya!" Vivi sang anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan minyak di Arabasta memberikan pujian. "Aku mau melihat desainmu dong."

Sanji tertawa bangga, "desainku memang berkelas tapi tidak norak, cocok untuk para wanita yang berjiwa bebas sebebas sinar mentari yang bersinar menyinari bumi. Hanyalah para bidadari yang cocok mengenakannya, seperti halnya Nami-san."

"Aku cocok dong memakainya," Bon Clay si okama ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Yang benar saja!" Sanji memicingkan kedua matanya yang gelap. "Perempuan jadi-jadian macam begini cocoknya sih memakai baju karung."

"Ihhhh, Sanji kejam deh menyakiti perasaan ike!" Bon Clay pura-pura terluka.

"Sanji pemenangnya?" pemuda yang tertidur di pojokan sana langsung mengangkat alisnya dengan geli. "Memang hanya banci yang bisa begitu…"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, kepala lumut!" Sanji langsung naik pitam seketika. "Desainku jelas lebih baik daripada desainmu yang mirip dengan orang-orangan sawah!"

"Apa katamu?" Zoro langsung naik pitam ketika gambarnya dijelek-jelekkan oleh Sanji. "Kau berani?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak mau membersihkan toilet bersama-sama, lebih baik kalian tutup mulut, bagaimana?" Pak Shanks berkata dengan keras. "Sanji, maju ke depan."

"I—iya, pak." Sanji langsung menurut, begitu pula dengan Zoro si lawan bertengkarnya. "Ehmm…"

"Bakat kamu bukan hanya memasak saja ya?" Pak Shanks memuji Sanji. Pemuda pirang tampan itu langsung memutar-mutar dirinya dan berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"INI BERKAT INSPIRASI SAYA YANG LUAR BIASA!"

Nami pura-pura tidak memiliki telinga. Malu rasanya dijadikan inspirasi oleh Sanji. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan perasaannya. Pak Shanks hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada satu karya lagi yang layak menjadi juara, tapi sayang bapak baru menerima karya itu belakangan. Sayang sekali, ya Luffy…"

Luffy hanya menyengir manis mendengar pujian dari gurunya. Ia tahu Ace mengharuskannya menjauh dari dunia yang gemerlapan itu, dunia desain, model, dan pakaian indah. Tapi ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak bisa melupakan dunianya. Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan pria itu.

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca! <strong>

**Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi kalau ada komentar jangan ragu-ragu ya!**

**Silahkan menunggu chapter dua dengan sabar!  
><strong>


End file.
